If I Were A Dog
by Dr. ET
Summary: Based on "If I Were a Boy" by Beyonce. Mittens is hiding her feelings from Bolt, because she is afraid of being judged. My first songfic.
1. Short Think

Mittens was tossing and turning in her sleep. Something was- something was happening…

Bolt was dangerously close to her; and not in the sense that something could hurt them, but in the sense that a cat and a dog aren't supposed be touching noses.

Why should she be feeling this awkward, when she could just spill it all out?

Why couldn't she just say: "Bolt, I love you. I know it's a little weird, coming from a cat, but I this feeling is…is…"

How come it's so hard?

If only…

If only she were…a dog…


	2. If I Were A Dog

If I Were A Dog

by Dr. E T

If I were a dog

Maybe just for a day

When I roll out of bed in the morning

I would find you there beside me and go

Spend most time outside

And chew on my toys

If I can't get what I wanted

I just sit and be obedient

I know it will come eventually

Chorus: If I were a dog

I would make you understand

How it feels to love a dog when you

Are born to stay away from them

Just listen to me

Cause' I know how it hurts

You can't have the one you wanted

When you're sure that he's the one and

Everything you know and live for is blurred

If I were a dog

I would give you a bone

Be proud enough to tell you

That I dug this one up on my own

I'd put myself last

Follow rules that I know

And I promise I'll be faithful

No matter where we may go, oh

Chorus: If I were a dog

I would make you understand

How it feels to love a dog when you

Are born to stay away from them

Just listen to me

Cause' I know how it hurts

You can't have the one you wanted

When you're sure that he's the one and

Everything you know and live for is blurred

Bridge: It's a little strange for me to say that

But there's no mistake getting loved by a cat

Don't you know that I long for you when you're gone…

But I'm not a dog

I might not understand…

How it feels to love a dog when you

Are born to stay away from them

Just listen to me

Cause' I know how it hurts

You can't have the one you wanted

When you're sure that he's the one and

Everything you know and live for is blurred

But I'm not a dog…


	3. Without Saying Anything

*So that the story wouldn't seem so incomplete, I put an ending.

Mittens was out on the porch, staring up at the pale moon. She sighed as the rays of light beamed over her side.

Looking at the area which was lit by the moon rays, Mittens was silently surprised to see a shadow of a dog.

No sooner after, Bolt padded to her side and sat down.

"Hey," He said quite happily.

"Hey." Mittens replied.

"What 'cha doing out here so late?" Bolt asked.

Half-shrugging, Mittens said: "Couldn't sleep." She tried to avoid his glance.

It remained silent for awhile, except for the breeze going through the trees.

Bolt cocked his head to see Mittens' facing-down. He smiled sweetly, the kind of smile that makes you wanna hug him and cry across his shoulder, spilling all the truth to him.

Mittens inhaled. "Bolt, was there ever a time that you wanted to say something, but you were afraid about what anyone else would think?"

"I'm a TV star." Bolt answered briefly. "Haven't gone out much, actually."

"Well I was an alley cat- but that doesn't change the difficulty of things…" Mittens explained.

"Why?" Bolt asked.

Mittens swallowed hard.

"Is it about…me?" he suggested.

Looking at him with teary eyes, Mittens said: "I can't say it…I-I'm a cat. It-it's not right…"

Bolt moved closer to his feline companion.

"If I were a dog, it would be easier…it would feel right…" Mittens started crying as she felt a furry arm wrap over her. She was instantly stunned.

"Just say it." He said, gently grasping her.

Without moving her eyes to him Mittens mustered up all her courage.

"Bolt," she began.

"Wait." He said.

"What?" Mittens questioned softly.

Removing his arm from her, Bolt crept over to see Mittens eye-to-eye. He had a serious look on his face that made Mittens want to cry.

"I think I feel it too."

"…"

"Mittens,"

"Bolt,"

The breeze blew once again.

Bolt leaned in and gave Mittens a lick (kiss) on the side of her cheek.

Resuming his former position, Bolt saw Mittens' expression; filled with inner joy.

He smiled. She didn't have to say anything.

Mittens went beside Bolt. She purred as she rubbed her muzzle on his.

"I love you too…" she said.

Both watched the moon in the sky as a shooting star flew past it.

THE END


End file.
